


Always Miraculous

by Kuroishuuha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroishuuha/pseuds/Kuroishuuha
Summary: Just a collection of fic ideas I have, but don't have the time or confidence to write.Please feel free to use these ideas as long as you credit me and send me a link to the story.





	1. Asphodels and Rainflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr at kuroishuuha.tumblr.com

**Asphodels and Rainflowers**

Felix Agreste watched the city of Paris closer and closer as the plane continued its descent into the famed City of Love. It had been more than a decade since he was last in the city; in fact, it had been more than a decade since he stepped foot in France. Felix continued to gaze out the window with an unnamed expression on his face, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind…all centered around a certain girl who only existed in his memories now.

At nearly seventy-years-old, Felix Agreste could say that he lived a relatively successful life. He had grown up as one of the top models in France before taking over the family company. He managed it for several years before, with no heir to his name or fortune, handing the company to his cousin Gabriel. After making sure the company would be fine without him, Felix, then a little older than fifty-years-old, left France and never looked back.

Until now.

As he made his way towards the Agreste Mansion, Felix couldn’t help but take in the sights, familiar and unfamiliar. His favorite bakery was no longer there, the bookstore he had frequented had made an expansion and added a café area, and the park…hadn’t changed at all. Felix closed his eyes, and just for a moment he could hear the faint sound of tinkling laughter.

He sighed.

It seemed, even after all these years, she still haunted him.

As they rounded a corner, he called for the driver to stop as they passed by a familiar store.

“I’ll be only a moment…we’ll be making a small detour after this.”

A bell jingled as he opened the door and Felix paused to take in the heavy floral scents. A woman, with grey hair pulled into a bun and faced lined with wrinkles and smile lines, appeared from behind a counter, “If it isn’t Felix Agreste! I haven’t seen you in years!”

A small twitch of his lips, “Hello, Amelie…it’s good to see you again.”

The woman, Amelie, noticed the expression on his face and smiled; it was a small smile, tinged with sadness and a hint of something else, pity, perhaps. “You’re here for your bouquet…aren’t you?”

“It’s been nearly twenty years since I last visited her, I think she would be mad if I didn’t go see her first.”

Amelie shook her head, “She could never be mad at you…even at the end…”

Felix shook his head, “She should have…it would have made things easier in the end.”

The florist merely handed him his bouquet, “Here you go…”

“Thank you”

“You know, no one else but you ever ordered this specific combination, but I still kept a small order on hand. I think it became a habit at one point…or maybe I knew you would be back one day…”

Felix merely handed her the money, “Good-bye, Amelie”

*

Felix handed his driver a slip of paper.

“Drive,” he ordered softly with the bouquet still clutched in his hand.

*

Gabriel Agreste greeted his cousin with a cool cordiality, “Felix”

The oldest Agreste in the room returned the favor, “Gabriel”

“This is my son, Adrien…I believe the last time you met him was at his birth”

Taking that as his cue, Adrien stepped forward to greet his cousin/uncle, “It’s nice to meet you sir, I hope that you enjoy your stay in Paris.”

Felix inclined his head in greeting, “Thank you, I hope to get reacquainted with the city while I am here.”

*

Dinner was a…quiet affair.

The room was not quite tense…but it certainly wasn’t very relaxed.

Adrien repressed the urge to squirm in his seat as the silence got to him. While it certainly wasn’t his first time having a quiet dinner, it was the first time having a quiet dinner with actual people in the room. Normally, he ate by himself or in his room.

“Adrien”

At the mention of his name, the blonde jerked his head up, “Yes?”

His cousin/uncle turned towards him, “I hear you are attending Collège Françoise Dupont, is that correct?”

“Yes sir, I began attending this year.”

“I see…you know, I attended that school when I was your age.”

“Really?” Two sets of voices sounded.

Adrien turned towards his father, “Father, you didn’t know?”

“It is news to me.”

Felix continued, “How are classes? Have you made any friends?”

Adrien nodded vigorously, eager to have someone to talk about school with that were not his peers nor his father who only asked for updates in his studies, “Yes sir, I have made several friends. They are my best friends!”

“Have you invited them over yet?”

The blonde wilted, “Not really sir, father believes it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Felix turned towards his cousin, “Gabriel, you should let the boy have his friends over sometimes. Not only does a boy need his friends, it would also benefit his performances. Small breaks in between hard work has been proven to decrease stress and increase performance.”

The words were phrased as advice, but Gabriel knew better, “Very well. Adrien.”

“Father?”

The next few words seemed to physically pain Gabriel Agreste, “Why don’t you invite your…friends over tomorrow…and…hang out”

“Really, father?! Thank you!”

*

The next morning, Nino asked Adrien, “So, what’s your cousin/uncle like?”

“I really can’t say…the closest description would be…he’s like my father, but chiller?”

Nino stared at his friend, “Dude, I can’t see that.”

Adrien slumped in his seat, “I know, but that’s the best description I have,” the blonde suddenly perked up, “But! He convinced my father to let you guys come over!”

Another voice spoke up before Nino could open his mouth, “Come over where?”

“Alya! Adrien’s cousin/uncle convinced his old man to let us come over today!”

Alya grinned and shared a glance with Nino, “Isn’t that great Marinette? We get to go over to Adrien’s house today!”

The aforementioned girl stuttered out some form of an answer that her friends translated into: great, let’s go.

*

“So, you guys will be riding with me to my house, is that cool?”

Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and dragged her towards the car, “Is this answer enough for you?”

“A-Alya…I can walk on my own! Let me go!”

Adrien laughed as they all crowded into the car.

*

Felix watched as his cousin/nephew and his friends got out of the car.

Watching Adrien interact with his father and with his friends, Felix can’t help but remember his own life at that age.

The sheltered and isolated life.

The friends his father doesn’t approve of (though at the age, Felix chose to isolate himself from his peers…if it wasn’t for one girl- no stop)

Piles and piles of responsibilities and schedules.

The only thing missing from the equation was a girl who would be in love with the blonde (and oblivious) model.

It was a shame that Felix turned to walk towards the main entrance just as Marinette stepped out of the car.

*

“Adrien, your father had an important meeting he had to go to, so why don’t you introduce me to your friends in his stead”

Adrien shoved the disappointment aside, “Of course, uncle. This is Nino Lahiffe, he’s one of my closest friends and an aspiring musician. This is Alya Césaire, Ladyblogger and future Journalist extraordinaire.”

Felix hid a small flinch, the line-up of friends was too similar, all that was missing was...

Adrien, not noticing the small flinch, continued, “And this is-“

Felix felt all the air leave his lungs as he stared at the half-French-half-Chinese girl. Familiar blue tinted hair in pig tails, cowbell blue eyes, and an obvious crush on the (oblivious) blonde…

“Bridgette…?”

“Uh. No, this is Marinette. Another close friend and an amazing designer!”

Marinette paused, “Bridgette? Are you talking about Bridgette Cheng?”

“You know her?”

“Know of her,” Marinette corrected, “She is-was- would have been something like my great aunt…though she died when she was still in school, I think a little older than us. The only reason I know of her is because my family keeps saying I look exactly like her…”

Felix closed his eyes, “You do…you just need long hair and a cowlick, and you could be her twin.”

“D-did you know her sir?”

“I did.”

“Wha-How did she die?”

Felix took a shuddering breath…

*

_It’s funny how memories work._

_It’s been more than fifty years and he still remembers that day._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Bridgette came running towards him, once again clutching tickets in her hand, “Felix! I got tickets to the new movie that came out yesterday! Let’s go together!”_

_He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance._

_When he opened them, Bridgette was staring up at him with her blue eyes, “Please?”_

_He didn’t know why he did what he did._

_It could have been stress._

_It could have been him reaching his limit._

_It could have merely been a bad day._

_But he would regret it for the rest of his life._

_He shoved her, hard, and watched with cold eyes as she fell to the ground, “Why won’t you get it through your thick head that I am not interested in you, let alone someone like you!”_

_Bridgette blinked back tears and stared at him in confusion, “Someone like me?”_

_The next few words out of his mouth were harsh, even for him, “Annoying, a nuisance, an idiot, ditzy, clumsy, a total klutz! Bridgette Cheng, I will never love you! So, leave me alone! Better yet, why don’t you disappear?!”_

_With that, he turned and walked away, ignoring the sobbing girl behind him._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_When he, as Chat Noir, met up with Ladybug that night, he could tell something was wrong with her, “What’s wrong m’lady?”_

_Her expression was heartbreakingly sad, “It’s nothing Chat…let’s finish patrol, okay?”_

_If had paid attention then, he would have noticed the slight inflection in her voice as she called his name, as if she was stopping herself from calling him something else._

_If he had only paid a little more attention, he would have noticed that the girl he loved, had loved him back long before he loved her…_

_If only…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why was Papillion here?_

_He never showed himself before…so why?_

_The night couldn’t get worse._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_He was wrong._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_As Chat Noir stared at the familiar face wearing the butterfly brooch, he felt despair._

_Numb in his despair, he paid no attention to the villain’s words. He paid no attention to Ladybug, who was rapidly running out of time in her transformation. He paid no attention to the dark energy, sharpened into a blade, hurtling towards him._

_Until he felt warm blood splatter on his face._

_Familiar pigtails obscured his vision for a moment, but it wasn’t Ladybug looking up at him._

_It was Bridgette._

_With a fierce battle-cry, Bridgette grabbed his fallen baton and swung it at the villain._

_The brooch fell onto the floor._

_But the villain escaped._

_“B-Bridgette?”_

_“Hey Felix…”_

_“How…how did you…when did you…?”_

_Bridgette smiled, and a trickle of blood fell past her lips as she answered his unspoken question, “A few weeks ago…I finally connected the dots…”_

_Chat Noir let his transformation drop, and in his place knelt Felix Agreste._

_Two small figures floated around the two, one a small black cat and another, red with black spots, reminiscent of a ladybug._

_“Plagg…how do we fix this?”_

_The black Kwami shook his head, “I’m sorry kid, Chat Noir’s powers are of death and destruction…I can’t fix this…and even if I could…”_

_The other Kwami, Tikki, also shook her head when the blonde turned to look at her, “I’m sorry Felix, even though Ladybug’s powers are centered on life and creation…I can’t fix this…this was a wound caused by a miraculous holder with the intent to kill. There is no healing this…”_

_Bridgette smiled, “It’s alright Felix…everyone dies someday, I guess I just die a little sooner than everyone else. I guess my bad luck finally caught up to me, huh?”_

_“Shit, Bridgette…I-“_

_A small bloodied hand on his lips stopped him from speaking, “Before I go…let me do something, okay?”_

_“What?”_

_“Lean down a bit…closer…closer…”_

_Felix blinked in surprise as a pair of warm, soft lips met his own._

_He felt a sharp jolt of electricity travel from his lips, down his arms, and into his fingertips._

_He barely noticed his ring slip off his finger…he barely noticed it change shape._

_He barely noticed anything as Bridgette’s body fell limp in his arms._

_Plagg stared in shock, “Did-did she…?”_

_Tikki nodded sadly, “She used the last of her life force to remove the curse…once and for all…”_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Everyone in the room stared in shock.

“You were the previous Chat Noir?”

“There was a curse on a Miraculous?”

Felix nodded, “Yes. I was the previous Chat Noir, and Yes, there was a curse on the Miraculous. Before, it would cause the wearer to be filled with bad luck and couldn’t be taken off, unless the wielder died or received a kiss from Ladybug.”

“But…the curse is now gone?”

“Yes, the Ladybug of my time…Bridgette, used her own life energy, to remove the curse. A sacrifice of love and life…”

Marinette peered up at Felix with her signature blue eyes, “Did _you_ love her?”

*

*

*

_Days turned into weeks and Felix noticed something._

_He noticed the absence of Bridgette._

_He didn’t realize when it had happened._

_But he wished he had realized sooner._

_He missed her laugh._

_He missed her spontaneous hugs._

_He missed her optimism._

_He missed her caring nature._

_He missed her._

_Without her, it felt empty._

_._

_._

_._

_He loved her._

_._

_._

_._

_And the last words he said to her was of hate._

_._

_._

_._

_Every weekend, for the next forty years he visited her grave and left a simple bouquet made up of two types of flowers: asphodels and rainflowers._

_*_

_*_

_*_

Felix cleared his throat, “It seems I have brought down the mood. Please, don’t let me bring you down any further, and go enjoy the rest of the day.”

The group of teenagers made to protest, but Felix shooed them away.

As they turned to walk away, Felix caught the glint of sunlight on metal. He homed in on the ring on Adrien’s hand and the earrings on Marinette’s ears. He made a silent prayer.

_Please…don’t let history repeat itself._

 

 

 


	2. Cait Sidhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt from my-miraculous-headcanon.tumblr.com

**Cait Sidhe**

Gabriel Agreste.

Fashion mogul.

Former top model.

A cold and bitter man.

Years and years of grief and isolation would do that to a person.

Yes, all employees of Agreste Industries would tell you all about the cold and ruthless man who could make a grown man cry with a few scathing remarks.

Gabriel Agreste is a cold and bitter man, but above all that he is a father.

A father with a brilliant son.

A brilliant son who seemed to smile less and less each passing day.

A brilliant son who seemed to think that he, his father, wouldn’t care about any problems that he may face.

Gabriel Agreste may be one the most influential and most successful people in the fashion industry, but he regards himself as a failure of a father.

He wanted-no needed to repair his relationship with his son…but he was resigning himself to the fact that it may never happen. He resigned himself to the fact that he was so lost in what he lost, he never noticed what he still had…until it was too late.

Or maybe not.

One day, after saving an elderly Asian man, a few decades older than himself, Gabriel Agreste walked into his office to find a small ornate box on his desk.

And so began a tale of change…

.

.

.

“Plagg, transform me!”

A flash of green and black light later, a tall man in a dark black suit and white tie stood. He wore a black mask that covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. His waistcoat had a single long coattail and seemed to move as if it were a part of his body. His hair was slicked back into two parts, resembling a cat that was on edge. The silvery-black staff was in his hands as if it were a cane. All in all, Cait Sidhe looked like a proper gentleman, handsome and dangerous.

A few minutes later a red body landed beside him.

“Cait Sidhe!”

He nodded towards the young girl, “Ladybug”

Ladybug, as she was called, was dressed in a red and black outfit. Her torso and chest were covered in the signature red and black of a ladybug while her arms and legs were covered in a pitch-black material. Her shoes, which seemed to blend in with the dark material covering her legs had a slight heel to them. From her back, a cape split into two parts, matched the material one her upper body; the cape resembled the wings of a ladybug. A red and black mask covered her eyes, framing a pair of startling blue. A small ladybug device rested on her hips.

Despite her somewhat dangerous appearance, her young age was clearly apparent.

A fact that always troubled the older of the duo.

“Having problems with your son again?”

Cait Sidhe hummed in assent.

“What’s wrong this time?”

“He wishes to throw a birthday party…but I’m concerned of the type of people that may show up or what may happen at this party. In addition, I may have to miss his birthday, so there would be no one to really supervise.”

Ladybug stayed quiet as she thought.

Cait Sidhe continued, “It seems silly of me, right? I am too overprotective…I won’t even let my son have a birthday party.”

“I don’t think it’s that silly. You care for your son and from what you’ve told me, you’re concerned that some people only want to get close to him because of you. You don’t want to see him get hurt, and I think that’s great.”

“Thank you”

Ladybug continued, “But…he is at an age where he needs to decide for himself what type of people he should hang out with. There will always be people who slip through the crack, but you need to trust in your son’s judgement.”

Cait Sidhe looked pained, “I can see the logic in that, but it pains me.”

Ladybug slammed her fist into her palm, “I know! How about let him throw his party but do it earlier than his birthday. That way you can see what type of people he invites, and you can celebrate with your son.”

“That…that is a rather simple solution. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this…”

“Sometimes the best answers are the simplest ones.”

.

.

.

“Are you going to enter into the Gabriel Agreste competition?”

Ladybug shrieked as Cait Sidhe landed silently beside her.

“Cait! Please don’t scare me like that!”

“My apologies little lady, but let me ask you again, are you going to enter into the Gabriel Agreste competition?”

Ladybug sighed, “I want to, but I don’t know if I’m good enough.”

“Nonsense! I can clearly see that you have talent. Any one of your designs is guaranteed to at least make it into the final rounds!”

“You think so?” Her voice was timid with a tinge of hope.

“Trust me, I know so…why don’t you share with me some of your ideas?”

Ladybug brought out a small notebook and proceeded to share her designs with the cat-like superhero.

“Is this inspired from that Pidgeon villain we fought a couple days ago?”

Ladybug laughed, “Sort of…I had this idea cooked up before he became akumatized.”

“This is a wonderful design!”

“Thank you!”

“If I make one comment…how about changing the feathers to synthetic? There may be models who are sensitive and would appreciate some comfort when modeling.”

“Oh! I didn’t think of that! Thanks, Cait.”

_A few days later…_

“…and I always sign my name!”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng flipped her hat over to show the embroidered signature of her hat…

Chloe shrieked in annoyance and stomped away.

“Very well, congratulations Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it seems your design will be modeled by my son.”

Gabriel Agreste ordered his personal assistant to turn the screen off.

In the privacy of his own office, he let out a small smirk.

_That’s my little lady…_

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the language of flowers, Asphodels mean: My regrets follow you to the grave  
> and Rainflowers mean: I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you
> 
> according to wikipedia


End file.
